FUERA MASCARA
by GeishaKitsune
Summary: Sena tiene un gran secreto que nadie nunca sospecharía ni siquiera el "General Demonio" Hiruma no es un "él" es un "ella" femSena y no solo eso, pues se ha enamorado de su rival (Akaba), pero decide revelarlo, como lo tomaran pero solo revelara ser "ella" y nada mas... que dirán.. seguirá o renunciara... femSena/Akaba (la imagen, la hice yo ;) que les parece)
1. Chapter 1

**FUERA MASCARA**

Los personajes de EYESHIEL 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki pero mi compu e imaginación son toditos míos

**XXX-XXX**: inicio y fin del capitulo

-eyesield: hablan los personajes

"eyesield": pensamiento personaje

CAP I

La historia comienza antes del partido de los DEIMON DEVIL BAST vs. BANDO SPAIDER cuando se descubre un secreto que nadie imaginaba, ni siquiera en sueños.

**XXXXXXXX-XXXXXXX**

Sena había tomado la decisión mañana se revelaría ante todo el mundo no dejaría que nada se lo impidiera, y sobre todo deseaba no ser rechazada (si como lo notaron Sena no es hombre es mujer pero más adelante sabremos mas) temía la reacción de su madre al saber que practicaba un deporte tan peligroso pues ella es muy sobre protectora y su padre pues pese a ser tranquilo podría reaccionar agresivamente.

Decidió llamar a Hiruma

Keh, keh

Mmm, Hiruma habla Sena nos podremos ver es sobre el partido de mañana, decía Sena.

Hiruma quien suele tener une actitud de no me importa nada se sorprendió.

Dime enano, puedes ir a Deimon y allá hablamos

Esta bien en media hora nos vemos- decía Sena mientras colgaba el móvil.

Se empezó a alistar se coloco una camiseta de tiras, un jeans desgastados y un buzo gris que le llegaba mas debajo de la cadera y unas zapatillas negras deportivas, salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y se encamino a la salida, antes de salir se despidió de sus padres, a estos se le hizo extraño que saliera a esa hora y le preguntaron:

Sena, cariño a dónde vas?

Mamá, quede con los chicos para terminar de arreglar lo del partido de mañana.

Ok, cuídate y no llegues tarde (ellos no sabían que Sena jugaba, solo que era la secretaria del club)

Si, chao, los amo

Sena estaba nerviosa Hiruma sería el primero en saber, ya que ni él no sabía que ella es mujer, sino ya la hubiera chantajeado con esta información y como no lo había hecho suponía que lo ignoraba.

Finalmente después de 15 minutos en tren y 10 caminando llego a Deimon donde vio a Hiruma con Musashi (para mi Musashi ya entrena con el equipo, pero todavía no juega) Sena se sorprendió al verlo ahí, pero recordó que trabajaba en una construcción cercana (Musashi entrena en las mañanas, pero trabaja en las tardes no se da el lujo de dejar así la compañía de su padre) suspiro con resignación al mal paso darle prisa dicen por ahí.

Ohayo – saludo Sena con una sonrisa

Mph – Hiruma contesto o lo intento

Ohayo Sena, pero que ocurre – pregunto intrigado Musashi

Mmm, podemos hablar en el club

Dime que ocurre enano, porque me has hecho venir aquí disque a hablar? – pregunto molesto Hiruma

Lo que les diré es mejor en el club, así que vamos – hablo con propiedad Sena, sorprendiendo a los dos pues nunca había demostrado ser así.

Estarán preparados para la bomba que les soltara Sena. Continuara…

**XXXXXXXX-XXXXXXX**

Que les pareció, por fa comenten así no sean buenos, arigato por lee

Atte: moon-mistick


	2. Revelación

**FUERA MASCARA**

Los personajes de EYESHIEL 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki pero mi compu e imaginación son toditos míos

**XXX-XXX**: inicio y fin del capitulo

-eyesield: hablan los personajes

"eyesield": pensamiento personaje

Gracias por lo comentarios, creí de corazón que esta historia no llamaría la atención, pero me equivoqué sin más les dejo la conti

CAP II

Aun con la sorpresiva actitud de Sena, Hiruma y Musashi la siguieron al salón del club para oír lo que tenía que decir

**XXXXXXXX-XXXXXXX**

En el salón del club se encontraban sentados los tres, dos con intriga y el tercer integrante con los nervio a flor de piel

- Y bien enano, de que quieres hablar – decía Hiruma – sies para no jugar mañana y huir como cobarde mejor vete olvidando de eso, eres mío y no querrás tener problemas o si o.ó – termino un poco molesto

- Cálmate Hiruma no creo que Sena nos allá hecho venir para decir que no va a jugar o si Sena – decía y preguntaba Musashi

- Suff suspiro (creo que así sería un suspiro n.n) , no, no es eso, es otra cosa – empezó Sena – es que además de revelar que el EYESHIELD 21 de los DEIMON DEVIL BATS se llama Sena Kobayakawa, deberá decirse que también es MUJER – decía de manera tranquila sintiendo que un peso le era retirado de los hombros.

Ambos hombres miraron al menor con las cejas levantadas, no pudiéndolo resistir empezaron a reírse de manera descontrolada

- Jajajaja – no…nos juegues esas bromas Sena – hablaba de manera entre cortada Musashi – tu una mujer como no, entonces yo seria mariscal, ne Hiruma.

Él mencionado solo tenía una sonrisa pretenciosa de medio lado en sus labios como si acabara de descubrir un nuevo juguete o adicionara otro esclavo a sus servicios

- Keh, keh – empezó – así que te gusta jugar a disfrazarte de niña Sena no sabía que fueras así, pero tranquilo si haces lo que digo nadie descubrirá tu vergonzoso secreto – finalizo con arrogancia

- Mmm, quien les dijo que era mentira – hablaba de manera molesta no podía creer los tontos que eran – soy MUJER sino me creen se los demostrare – termino diciendo con gran enojo.

Mientras decía esas palabras se levanto de donde estaba sentada con gracia y soltura causando mirada de intriga por parte de los otros dos, se acerco a uno de los lavados se saco la gel (así lo conozco yo, es para mantener el peinado cabello, gomen no se como le llaman en otros lugares), dejando ver una cascada castaña que le llaga un poco mas debajo de los hombros, mientras unos mechones le enmarcaban el rostro resaltando sus facciones femeninas

- Eso no demuestra nada, pareces andrógeno solamente – comento Musashi

- Mmm, es cierto – hablo Hiruma – ya ves solo es apariencia no eres mujer

- Si me dejaran terminar, creen que es broma, si todavía no he terminado – concluyo de forma burlona

Una vez mas y con el cabello como debe ser tomo el borde (dobladillo) del buzo y se lo saco de una, revelando una figura muy femenina y delicada, un busto de tamaño mediano (no se tal vez 32B así seria acá, en medida tal vez 82 cm, creo), que no se notaba por el buzo y lo realzaba la camisa de tiras que llevaba, también fue su pequeña y delgada cintura (esa de 60 cm) que cualquier hombre adoraría abrazar, pues la rodearía totalmente y finalmente sus caderas que al igual que su busto era de buena forma, y mirando el conjunto junto con sus piernas bien formadas y firmes por los entrenamientos y pese a no estar totalmente desarrollada, Sena reflejaba ser una muy bella mujer, eso descoloco totalmente a los dos miembros más antiguos de Deimon, que aun cuando lo veían no lo creían.

Sena vio esto y de forma burlona les dijo – y bien como me veo – al no tener respuesta prosiguió – es mejor como mujer o me quedo como hombre, total su opinión no importa mañana "_**todos sabrán que soy mujer**_" – termino realzando la ultima parte con una sonrisa.

Hiruma y Musashi quedaron es shock total, creíble en el segundo, pero difícil en el primero que se supone conocía y había oído de todo (eso creen todos pero no se imaginan….. inner: cállate no reveles nada . moon: Suff, está bien soy una tumba U.U), pero que se hallaba sin habla.

Continuara, en siguiente veremos la reacción de los dos ;)

**XXXXXXXX-XXXXXXX**

Que les pareció, por fa comenten así no sean buenos, arigato por leer :)

Y otra vez gracias a artemisa93 por tu comentario, me da gusto haber sembrado la intriga n_n

Atte: moon-mistick


	3. Reacciones

**FUERA MASCARA**

Los personajes de EYESHIELD 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki pero mi compu e imaginación son toditos míos

**XXX-XXX**: inicio y fin del capitulo

-eyesield: hablan los personajes

"eyesield": pensamiento personaje

Gracias por lo comentarios, me llena de esperanza y motivación para seguir escribiendo esta historia, ya sin más les dejo la conti

CAP III

Hiruma y Musashi seguían en shock con un solo pensamiento "**como demonios es posible**"

**XXXXXXXX-XXXXXXX**

Hiruma una vez logra salir del shock, mira de arriba abajo a la chica frente a él, esta lo miraba con un brillo raro en sus ojos y una sonrisa prepotente como diciendo **no te lo esperabas o si.**

- Como rayos es posible que seas chica – decía de forma molesta y levantando la voz

- Eso soy **mujer, **y como mañana antes del partido harán una presentación de cada miembro del equipo, me dije "**Sena, porque no le dices a Hiruma**" y guala aquí estamos - concluyo de forma burlona (moon: aclaro Sena "ella" es totalmente diferente de "él"… inner: o.Ó y ahora dices moon: sigamos :3)

- Ya lo note, lo que no entiendo es cómo demonios el maldito director del instituto lo permitió – la miro – te vistes como chico o a caso él no sabe o-Ó –pregunto con molestia

- Claro que lo sabe – decía cruzando sus brazos de manera desinteresada y rodando los ojos – él lo autorizo sino no estudiara en Deimon

Musashi que estaba en una nebulosa cerca a la Vía Láctea, decidió que era hora de aterrizar en la tierra y pregunto

- Tiempo fuera – decía llamando la tención de los otros dos – Hiruma tu no lo sabías, eso sí que no te lo creo (moon: ni yo… inner: sigue)

- No , no sabía feliz – respondió de manera tajante – porque si lo supiera me reiría de ti, en este momento y le estaría interrogante a la enana esta, y tu – girándose a mirar a Sena – que hiciste

- Yo nada – respondió – solo que mis padres me querían proteger fin de la historia

- A no, eso sí que no, desembuche peque – pregunto Musashi

- Mmm, está bien – respondió con resignación – cuando pequeña las demás niñas se burlaban de mi, por mi apariencia débil y frágil, mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era vestirme y portarme como niño, para que no me molestaran mas y como éramos no s años entonces se lo creyeron.

- Y Mamori - pregunto Musashi – ella lo sabe o también se lo ocultaste

- No, Mamori lo sabe, es mas ella estuvo de acuerdo te das cuenta que me sobre protege – contesto despreocupadamente – recuerdo dijo "así es mejor y las niñas no te molestaran, de los niños me encargo yo" eso fue raro, también dijo "yo te ayudare ya verás" – concluyo

- Ya responde mi pregunta como entraste a Deimon, habla – pregunto Hiruma sintiéndose ignorado

- Mis padres hablaron con el director, acerca de la situación que era para protegerme, y los profesores los saben, es mas en los documentos de matricula mi sexo sale femenino, mmm por – respondió y pregunto Sena

- Porque cuando revise la pagina del instituto tu sexo sale masculino – respondió Hiruma

- Ah! Eso, mmm no te lo sabría decir – decía pensando – a ya recuerdo Mamori me dijo que ella lo hizo, cuando supo que me uniría al club de Futbol Americano, bueno eso me informo a mi – le contesto Sena

- Jajajaja, cuéntame una de vaqueros, porque no te creo, no me imagino a Mamori como cerecompu (moon: no se si existe el termino o no, pero significa cerebro de computadoras n-n) a ella que es una come libro no la veo hackeando una página menos la del instituto (moon: más adelante les cuento como lo hizo Mamori… inner: la historia)

- Si es así – interrumpió Sena – y no sé porque te molesta, total mañana jugare el partido contra Bando Spider, y en las presentación de los equipos además de mi nombre se revelara que soy ** mujer** y listo – concluyo de manera tranquila Sena

Una vez Sena termino de hablar callo un enorme silencio que se podía cortar con un cuchillo como si fuera mantequilla, Hiruma y Musashi se enceraron en su mente a pensar y debatir internamente llegando a una conclusión "**no importa total no va dejar el equipo y va a jugar**" pensaron y Hiruma decidió hablar

- Está bien – empezó como vas a jugar, no tengo problema es mas creo que debo ir pensando cómo aprovechar mañana la reacción de todos

- Yo no digo nada – decía Musashi – al menos no lo contaste antes de mañana, sino no sabríamos como reaccionar y con cuerdo en algo con Hiruma como reaccionaran – finalizo -

Está bien – decía sonriendo Sena – nos vemos mañana para el partido – se despidió Sena mientras salía del club rumbo a casa – adiós

Una vez Sena se fue, Musashi le pregunto a Hiruma - que harás mañana – Hiruma sonrió mostrando sus dientes de manera maquiavélica – mañana preparare las cámaras para ver como reaccionan y ver a quienes me les acerco para llegar a un acuerdo (moon: si como no, los va a chantajear ;)... Inner: estamos de acuerdo wow u.u), para que no salgan a la luz – Musashi solo suspiro – bueno no importa hasta mañana, adiós – se despidió Musashi y se dirigió a su casa.

Hiruma salió del club y del instituto rumbo a su casa, planeando lo que haría mañana, después del partido total Sena acaba de darle un material para conseguir esclavos pues muchos no se resistirían o si. Sin importa que pasaba por la mente de Hiruma y ajenos a lo ocurrido estaban durmiendo tranquilamente muchos que veían a Eyeshield 21 como rival y amigo que no tenían ni idea de la bomba que se soltaría al día siguiente.

Continuara…

En el próximo capítulo antes del partido, las presentaciones.

**XXXXXXXX-XXXXXXX**

Que les pareció, por fa comenten así no sean buenos, arigato por leer

Y nuevamente, gracias a artemisa93 por los comentario, me da gusto haber sembrado la intriga n_n

Atte: moon-mistick


	4. Gran Sorpresa

**FUERA MASCARA**

Los personajes de EYESHIELD 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki pero mi compu e imaginación son toditos míos

**XXX-XXX**: inicio y fin del capitulo

-eyesield: hablan los personajes

"eyesield": pensamiento personaje

**/-/: **cambio de escena

Gracias por lo comentarios, me llena de esperanza y motivación para seguir escribiendo esta historia, ya sin más les dejo la conti

**CAP IV**

Una vez solucionado y aclarado todo entre Sena, Musashi y Hiruma, cada uno se fue su casa después de superar todo ese impase, y siendo algo tarde (moon: aclaro cuando se reunieron eran cerca de las seis treinta y se reunieron por cerca de dos horas, inner: hasta ahora dices Ô-Ó… moon: gomen…sigo) unos se fueron dispuestos a tratar de descansar y dormir (Sena y Musashi) o a organizar los planes a realizar (Hiruma)

**XXXXXXXX-XXXXXXX**

Suena la alarma de un despertador tiritirí, tiritirí (moon: gomen efectos de sonido lamentablemente no es lo mío n.n), una mano salió debajo de la cobija (manta) y apago el despertador, el cuerpo se sento en la cama y con las manos empezó a restregarse los ojos, y con un fuerte bostezo estiro los brazos y el cuerpo para desperezarse (inner: o-Ó ya saben quién es) y miro la hora, las siete en punto faltan cuatro horas para el partido (moon: si pensaron Sena le atinaron n-n) "**ya quiero ver las reacciones o si sería divertido**", pensaba con una sonrisa entre dulce y malvada, pero decidió dejar de pensar en eso y preparase para lo que vendrá sin dejar de sonreír.

**/-/**

Mientras tanto en otro en lugar vemos Hiruma entregando unas hojas y pidiendo amablemente al comentarista (amenazándolo con su AK-47) del partido que no las revisara o mirara hasta el momento indicado (la salida de los jugadores de cada equipo), el hombre solo asintió (moon: pobre y lo peor no recuerdo el nombre), mientras guardaba el documento sin saber lo que decía en aquellas páginas, palabras que causarían una gran conmoción en todos los asistentes.

**/-/**

Eran las diez treinta de la mañana el estadio está totalmente lleno (copado), faltaba media hora para iniciar el partido, todo el mundo quería saber quien acompañaría a Seibu y Oujuo como tercer representante de Tokio al Torneo de Kanto (moon: creo es así), entre el público se encontraban los alumnos de los institutos (preparatorias) de Bando y Deimon que animarían a los jugadores de cada equipo, también están los jugadores de los demás institutos, como de los Oujuo, Seibu, Zokugaku, Poseidón en fin todo los interesados, mientras esperaban eran hechas las presentaciones de cada jugador por ejemplo:

- Por los Bando Spider el pateador de potencia Kotaro Sazaki – sale Kotaro saludando con un peine en sus manos, al momento lo pasa por su cabello (inner: o-ó vanidoso)

Así sucesivamente hasta llegar al jugador más valioso del equipo

- Finalmente por los Bando Spider, el MVP del torneo del año pasado y asegurando ser el verdadero Eyeshield 21, Akaba Hayato – sale Akaba con su guitarra tranquilamente y sorprendiendo al publico por asegurar ser Eyeshield 21

**/-/**

En el vestidor de Deimon se estaba Sena dándose una ducha para cambiarse y ponerse el uniforme, los demás estaban en el corredor e iban saliendo a medida que eran llamados cada uno, Sena sonreía mientras oía las presentaciones total era la última en salir (Hiruma así lo quería) unas le causaron risa como la de Monta – "**El Mono de la Recepción"** – otras la intrigaron como la de Taki – "**El Idiota Plastielastico"** – y otras la atraganto de la risa - "**Los Hermanos HA-HA"** – estos gritaron no ser hermanos (inner: o.ó así de fuerte moon: n.n si por eso Sena los escucho) ya estaba lista cuando llego al corredor vio a Kurita, Hiruma, Musashi y Mamori mientras llego salían Kurita y Musashi se oía la presentación

- Después de su rara partida y regresando para demostrar ser el mejor pateador y conocido como "**El Magnum de las 60 Yardas**" Takekura Gen llamado "Musashi" (moon: n.n logre conseguir el nombre u.u) salió tranquilo hacia la cancha

- Ahora el **Líder de la Línea **en defensa y uno de los hombres más fuerte de Deimon Ryokan Kurita – Kurita salió alegremente y con confianza por el corredor camino a la cancha

Hiruma vio llegar a Sena y le dice:

- Porque apareces hasta ahora – Sena solo levanto los hombros con indiferencia diciendo "no importa, ahora estoy aquí" – pluf exploto la bomba de chicle (moon: mal efecto de sonido lo advertí) – no importa prepárate – al decir esto, en el campo el anunciador lo llama

- Ahora el líder de este ejército, "**El General Demonio**" Hiruma Yoichi – mientras él salió había humo negro en el túnel y con una bazuca anuncio su salida dejando a Sena y Mamori

Quedando solas de a poco Sena tomo una decisión sacarse el casco y hablo

- Mamori perdóname – se retira totalmente el casco, Mamori quedo en shock pero no duro mucho, pues en el momento el comentarista la llamo:

- A continuación la preparadora y co-entrenadora y denominada "**La Emperatriz del Infierno**" Anezaki Mamori – Salio del aturdimiento miro a Sena y le dijo : - hablaremos después del partido y me aclaras esto sí – concluyo muy seriamente mirando a Sena – claro, lo aclararemos todo – y vio a salir por el túnel

Mientras Sena quedo en el corredor en un silencio total, solo respiro tranquilamente, se preparo para el momento de su salida

**/-/**

En el campo todos el mundo estaba a la expectativa Mamori se acerco a Hiruma y le pregunto: - cuando te enteraste de que era mujer – Hiruma la miro y respondió secamente: - ayer ella, me llamo para contármelo y como tomas que juegue – solo sonrió – la dejare jugar este partido y después aclararemos todo – eso respondió pero por dentro se moría de los nervios y temor de que le ocurriera algo a su hermanita adoptiva, estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando fue interrumpidos abruptamente por el presentador

- Por último y no menos importante, el as de Deimon y viniendo a demostrar que es digno del título de Eyeshield 21 – de repente se quedo mudo cuando leyó lo que seguía, respiro, suspiro y continuo (moon: de imaginarlo da risa n-n) – conocida como "**La Reina de la Velocidad**" Sena Kobayakawa.

Terminado de decir esto, la salida de Deimon se lleno de humo (igual a Hiruma), se escucho un soplido y como rayo salió Sena con una dulce sonrisa y sin el casco se detuvo antes de la línea del campo y girando a mostrar su rostro femenino dejo a todos en el estadio mudos desde el narrador hasta al encargado de barrer quienes la veían y no lo creían y un solo pensamiento "**Eyeshield 21 de Deimon es MUJER**" en la mente de todos.

Continuara…

En el próximo capítulo reacciones de todos en el estadio.

**XXXXXXXX-XXXXXXX**

Que les pareció, por fa comenten así no sean buenos, arigato por leer

Y gracias a artemisa93 por tus comentarios, me da gusto que mi historia te gustara y a los que la leen y siguen arigato (gracias) por la oportunidad n_n

Atte: moon-mistick


	5. Saliendo del shock

**FUERA MASCARA**

Los personajes de EYESHIELD 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki pero mi compu e imaginación son toditos míos

**XXX-XXX**: inicio y fin del capitulo

-eyesield-: hablan los personajes

"eyesield": pensamiento del personaje

**/-/: **cambio de escena

Gracias por lo comentarios, me llena de esperanza y motivación para seguir escribiendo esta historia, ya sin más les dejo la conti

**CAP IV**

El estadio era un silencio total, lo veían y no lo creían "**Eyeshield 21 de Deimon es MUJER**" era lo único que tenían en sus mentes. Mientras tanto Sena en el campo con una sonrisa suave y delicada pensando "**oh!, si es mejor de lo que pensé**" mirando a todos los que se encontraban en el estadio "**que estarán pensando**" y pensó "** divertido mostrar que soy mujer, oh! Que divertido**"

**XXXXXXXX-XXXXXXX**

En otra parte del terreno de juego con los Bando Spider, Kotaro dejo caer su peine, sus ojos se abrieron cual platos O.O y solo balbuceo – no, no, no puede ser – mientras miraba a Sena

Mientras que Akaba reventó una de las cuerdas de su guitarra y sus lentes cedieron un poco por el shock (moon: cuando Akaba no tiene el casco siempre está con sus lentes) no creía lo que veía, era esto a caso crueldad o suerte del destino, porque nunca creyó volver a ver ese rostro otra vez (moon: Akaba y Sena ya se han visto un par de… inner: sin pistas sigue o.ó, -cargando una miniusi- moon: Suff así si) pero descubrir que sería se rival es muy chocante (inner: como no serlo)

**/-/**

En las gradas con los Pistoleros de Seibu, Rikku (amigo de infancia de Sena, igual en estatura cabello blanco y físicamente muy parecido a Sena) no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, su amigo, hermano, a quien él le enseño a correr para salvarse de los matones es "**mujer pero como, cuando, por que**" era lo que pensaba, porque aun cuando lo veía no lo creía, a su lado Tetsuma (alto, acuerpado-grande-, serio) el receptor de Seibu solo levanto la ceja quitándole importancia, Kid (coreback-mariscal- de Seibu, aspecto relajado y despreocupado, vestido como vaquero) se sorprendió al saber que Eyeshield 21 es mujer "**pero si es hermosa**" pensando esto se sonrojo agacho el sombrero para que no lo vieran, pero fue demasiado tarde lo habían visto (Hiruma contrato un equipo de paparazi y coloco uno a cada equipo para tener material de concertación… inner: chantaje)

**/-/ **

Con lo de Zokugaku, Habashira (flaco casi escuálido, con enormes y delgados brazos, aspecto de camaleón) estaba frio, "**no puede ser**", pensaba "**nos gano una enana, pulga, miniatura y sobretodo MUJER**", no sabía que decir, estaba sin habla

**/-/**

Ahora veremos la reacción de los jugadores de Poseidón, Mizumashi (de aprox. 1.90, delgado, rubio e hiperactivo, hombre de línea), que estaba saltando como cabra en un monte, mientras anunciaban los jugadores, se quedo quieto, pero reacciono (moon: creo que por falta de racionamiento reacciono más rápido o.ó… inner: no querrás decir por idiota u.ú) le parecía increíble y dijo – mira Kakei, Eyeshield 21 es ella, como es que no lo notamos u.u – termino preguntando a un Kakei (joven de 1,80, robusto, cabellos oscuros, piel blanca… moon: no lo recuerdo bien) que estaba ido , en su mente giraban una y otra vez las imágenes del partido que tuvieron contra Deimon, y no creía que una **chica** le hubiera ganado y hubiera seguido de no ser por la pregunta de Mizumashi a la cual respondió: - no lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos tan pronto termine el partido – concluyo con convicción y con apariencia serena y tranquila, pero por dentro no termina de procesar "**ataque a una chica con –El Ancla Moby Dick **(inner:nombre del placaje o ataque para frenar a sus oponentes)**- y como rayos lo resintió**" esas y más cosas perturbaban se mente.

**/-/**

El lugar ocupado por los Caballeros Blancos de Oujuo era de silencio total, pleno e ininterrumpido y al igual que en Poseidón el más inocente (inner: idiota) fue el primero en reaccionar esos son Ikkei (inner: mucho musculo poco cerebro y detenido por cadenas para que no haga tonterías) y Otowara (inner: es más tonto, solo musculo y obedece lo que le dicen solo ve fuerza y nada mas), hablaron no gritaron – ¡EYESHIELD 21 ES MUJER! - Otowara rio como tonto y palmeando a Shin le dijo: es increíble Shin, tu rival es mujer – sin importarle como reaccionaria, Ikkei miro al entrenador y pregunto – señor está permitido que una mujer juegue (inner: O.O una pregunta inteligente wow) llamando la atención de algunos de sus compañeros

El entrenador (moon: no recuerdo el nombre, pero averiguare) de Oujuo no creía lo que estaba viendo, Doburoku (inner: entrenador de Deimon) preparo una chica, "**en que rayos estabas pensando Doburoku, al hacerla pasar por una entrenamiento como el de La Carrera de la Muerte**", salió de su mundo con la pregunta de Ikkei y respondió: - no sabemos cómo se registro si hombre o mujer, solo nos queda esperar y ver qué ocurre – concluyo

Otro es Sakuraba Haruto (considerado un modelo, receptor de Oujuo) no podía asimilar lo que veía, quien lo golpeo por accidente, lo visito en el hospital era y es una chica, su mirada no se despegaba de ella y pensó "**pese a todo es muy hermosa, buen físico **(moon: por su resistencia en partidos)** y no es una fan**" al ver sus pensamientos se sonrojo y trato de ocultarlo pero tarde (inner: jajaja lo atraparon igual que a Kid), salió de su ensoñación al oír a Ikkei y Otowara y la respuesta del entrenador reflexiono "**el entrenador tiene razón, todo es esperar y ver , pero Shin**" pensó mirando al mencionado

Takami (el coreback de Oujuo) subió sus lentes con sus delgados dedos tratando de disimular el shock e igual a todos pensaba "**mujer, es mujer**" miro a sus compañeros y escucho la respuesta del entrenador y estuvo de acuerdo esperar a ver que ocurría, pero Shin es historia aparte, lo miro y vio que no reaccionaba a los golpes de Otowara "**que te pasa, en que estarás pensando Shin**" pensaba con intriga

Shin Seijuro apoyador (así se llama la posición) de los Oujuo y principal rival de Eyeshield 21 (tiene casi las misma velocidad 40 yardas en 4,3 seg Shin, Sena en 4,2 seg) aunque poco expresivo y siempre introvertido, a veces ignorante de todo menos lo relacionado con el futbol americano pensaba "**como ataque a una mujer con La Lanza **(el nombre de su ataque)" solo eso pensaba se podría llamar Sena, Kaaba cualquiera, pero como caballero que era, no veía bien que hubiera atacado a una mujer así "**como hice eso**" de repente dejo su mundo interno cortesía de los leves golpes de Otowara y oyendo lo que dijo, entendió que en la cancha ella era su rival y como tal debía ser tratada, como una igual, por eso decidió revelar que era ella Eyeshield 21 en Deimon, habiendo aceptado esto le contesto a Otowara: - no importa como sea si Eyeshield es "él" o "ella" en el campo es mi rival y eso no va a cambiar

Esa respuesta los calmo a todos y soltaron con un suspiro el aire retenido (inner: wow que tensión)

**/-/ **

Mientras tanto en el campo con los Deimon Devil Bast todo era un poema, Doburoku dejo caer la cantimplora (botella) de su muy preciado sake (licor japonés) de la impresión recibida "**como demonios no lo note, su contextura, estatura, estructura y agilidad que solo tiene una mujer, una mujer ante mí, porque no lo vi, acaso estoy tan viejo y ciego**" pensaba

Suzuna no sabía que decir estaba feliz porque Sena decidió revelar su identidad pero estaba moleta por no haberle contado que sea mujer "**así que no me dijiste que eres mujer eh! Prepárate no iremos de compras**" pensaba con una sonrisa propia de Hiruma o si Sena pagaría por no contarle, la mencionada sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Yukimitsu dejo caer las cartas de estrategia de sus manos "**Sena es mujer, mi mayor motivador de superación es mujer**" pensaba (ya que el equipo menos Mamori sabían que Sena era Eyeshield 21) "**porque no nos conto Suff **(suspiro)** bueno preguntarle después**"

Cerberus (mascota de Hiruma) y Pig (el cerdito mascota del equipo) quedaron quietos, pero siguieron jugando (inner: no creo que sea jugar si Cerberus se lo quiere cenar)

Los hermanos Ha-Ha (moon: se llaman Kuroki, Juumonji y Toganou… inner: como siempre piensan lo mismo pues una sola explicación) parecían una estatua de tres cabezas quietos sin movimiento, sin reacción miraron a Sena de arriba abajo y pensaron "**Sena es mujer**", "**es hermosa**", "**saldría conmigo**", "**wow quien lo creería**", no le importaba que no les hubiera contado seguro tendría un motivo "**total nos contara después del partido o se lo sacaremos**" pensaron como respuesta y se encaminaron a ella

Kurita estaba ido tanto que si le ofrecías un pastel de crema de fresa no se movería ni un milímetro pensaba "**como, cuando, porque**" eso y más pasaba por su mente cuando la realidad lo golpeo "**Sena es mujer**" y pensó con angustia "**no se habrá lastimado en los partidos anteriores**" con eso en mente se dirigió hacia ella.

Monta no sabía cómo tomarlo, su _amigo_ era mujer "**no, no, no, era no**" se encamino a ella para averiguar.

Sena los vio venir cuando estuvieron cerca les dijo: - siento no haberles dicho, pero les explicare después del partido siiii – le hablaba con ojitos llorosos cual gatito triste y evitar que hablaran continuo – juguemos como siempre lo hemos hecho, soy el mismo jugador, no cambiará nada si soy mujer siempre jugué, solo que ahora saben que soy mujer

Mientras tanto los estudiantes de Deimon estaban con los ojos abiertos y con estos pensamientos "**Sena es Eyeshield 21**", "**Sena es mujer**", "**es hermosa**", "**cuando ocurrió, no importa pero es increíble una chica jugando**" aceptando eso, salieron del aturdimiento y empezaron a aplaudir y a corear ¡SENA! ¡DEIMON!

Sena sonrio a esto y los del equipo habían decidido aceptar y esperar las respuestas por parte de ella, Hiruma llego y le dijo: - concéntrense en el partido – todos empezaron a calentar para el partido

Continuara…

En el próximo capítulo empezara el partido o intentaran impedirlo.

**XXXXXXXX-XXXXXXX**

Que les pareció este es el más largo hasta ahora mientras más capítulos mi imaginación aumenta n.n, por fa comenten así no sean buenos, arigato por leer

Y gracias a artemisa93 por tus comentarios, me da gusto que mi historia te gustara y a los que la leen y siguen arigato por la oportunidad n_n.

Atte: moon-mistick


	6. Complicaciones

**FUERA MASCARA**

Los personajes de EYESHIELD 21 son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki pero mi compu e imaginación son toditos míos

**XXX-XXX**: inicio y fin del capitulo

-eyesield-: hablan los personajes

"eyesield": pensamiento del personaje

**/-/: **cambio de escena

Gracias por lo comentarios, me llena de esperanza y motivación para seguir escribiendo esta historia, ya sin más les dejo la conti

**CAP VI**

Una vez todo el mundo había asimilado la sorprendente noticia, los estudiantes de Deimon empezaron a animar a los jugadores de su equipo, los de Bando no se quedaron atrás y el ambiente se torno como al principio expectativa por ver quién ganaría, por otro lado los equipos se empezaron a preparar.

**XXXXXXXX-XXXXXXX**

Algunos jugadores de Bando empezaron a sonreír con prepotencia y altivez, hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar:

- así, que mujer eh! Que malo debe ser Deimon para que su jugador estrella es una mujer, eso quiere decir que no son tan fuertes jajaja

Esas palabras irritaron a Sena "**Oh! Ya verás idiota, de lo que soy capaz**" pero antes de que saliera algo de sus delicados labios, e intentara poner en su lugar al tonto que hablo una chica de cabello azul, piel blanca y contextura similar a la de Sena decidió hablar:

- disculpe señor arbitro pero – empezó de forma altiva y prepotente creo que a Deimon se le debe descalificar y darnos la victoria (moon: ella es la manager de Bando, no recuerdo como se llama pero la nombrare May n-n) obviamente ellos – señalando a los muchachos de Deimon – incursionaron en una falta al ocultar que ella es mujer – señalo a Sena (inner: no le enseñaron que señalar es de mala educación) – y siendo mujer la hicieron pasar por hombre

- señorita – hablo de manera educada Sena – una cosa es que no haya dado mi nombre, pero si todo el mundo asimilo que por jugar esta deporte soy hombre, no es mi culpa que no se imaginara a una mujer jugándolo, bueno no juzgo – finalizo con serenidad, pero se estaba conteniendo para no golpear a la tonta frente a ella, solo Hiruma, Musashi y Mamori notaron esto.

- No importa y para que lo sepas me llamo May, y como te decía al inscribirte debiste colocar tu sexo real o por lo menos del instituto y como veo todos pensaban que eres hombre, seguro a los directivos de Deimon también lo engañaste – le respondió

- Señor arbitro, hay algún miembro del comité del torneo presente –pregunto Sena – el arbitro la miro y contesto – como en todos los partidos siempre hay un miembro del comité, porque motivo desea saberlo señorita pregunto

- Bueno, como las inscripciones se mantienen guardadas, me pregunto se le podrían hacer una revisión y verificar mi correcta inscripción – le informo

El árbitro acepto esto y dirigiéndose al lugar donde se encontraba el representante del comité de informo de la situación este accedió y le pidió 10 minutos para verificar todo y si se jugaba o no

Con esta respuesta se informo por altavoz a las personas en el estadio que se esperaría el cotejo de información antes de empezar el partido

**/-/**

Esas palabras dejaron en shock a muchos pues no creían que en Bando pensaran que no estuviera bien registrada o que eran cobardes y no querían jugar y ganar por un tecnicismo y si fuera así muchos equipos evitarían su participación en Kanto

**/-/**

Pasaron los 10 minutos y el representante volvió se dirigió al micrófono e informo

- se hizo la respectiva verificación de inscripción encontrando – May sonreía "**lo logre**" – que Sena Kobayakawa aparece – nervios carcomían a todos – registrada como MUJER es decir femenino por lo tanto Deimon no incurrió en ninguna falta, solo que nadie pensó que una mujer jugaría por eso asimilaron era hombre y no hay regla que le prohíba a una mujer jugar, solo que ellas casi no lo practican, aclarado esto el partido iniciara en 10 minutos.

**/-/**

Con los de Deimon, al oír las palabras del representante del Comité sonrieron y todos tenían un solo pensamiento en mente "**así que nos querían eliminar por tecnicismos, ya verán**" mientras mostraban una fría y altiva mirada

**/-/**

En las graderías se pudo respirar, al terminar de hablar el representante pensaron "**wow, inscrita como mujer**", "**eso explica porque Hiruma está tranquilo**", "**a ver que hace Bando**", "**oh! Esas miradas prometen venganza**", "**no les salió bien, creían que Deimon no inscribió bien a sus jugadores**" y eso y más pasaban por la mente de todos.

**/-/**

Con Oujuo todos se sorprendieron, Sakuraba fue el primero en hablar:

- Mmm, Takami crees que estaban enterados porque cuando Sena salió, bueno ellos estaban como nosotros sin comprender - el entrenador los oyó y espero la respuesta, Takami miro a Sakuraba y Contesto

- Bueno la mayoría no lo sabía, pero no viste a Hiruma, Musashi y Mamori, ellos más bien parecían expectantes a las reacciones de los demás – paro para mirar a los mencionados – pero Bando la va a tener muy difícil Hiruma está muy molesto, se le ve prácticamente le dijeron que engaño al Comité y créeme eso sería lo único que no haría, para no quedar eliminados y no arruinar su intento de ir al Partido de Navidad.

El entrenador considero prudente interrumpir para ayudarle a comprender un poco mas – muchachos – todos lo voltearon a mirar – cuando el entrenador elige los jugadores, los directivos del instituto mandan la información de los jugadores y realizan la inscripción, eso quiere decir que en Deimon los directivos saben que Sena es mujer y por eso no encontraron ningún problema.

**/-/**

May quedo fría esa respuesta no la esperaba con gran frustración y resignación volvió al banco, los jugadores de Bando veían a los de Deimon, y las que recibían eran una fiel copia de las de Hiruma, pero no le dieron importancia, unos débiles lo serán siempre y ellos tenían a Akaba el MVP del año pasado y Deimon no les ganara.

**/-/**

Hiruma al oír la respuesta miro a sus jugadores y le dijo:

- Muy bien enanos del infierno, la manager de Bando nos quería fuera y no lo logro y como dijo la pulga esta – señalo a Sena – siempre a jugado con nosotros y eso no cambiara solo por el hecho de saber que es mujer, no la protegerán como cristal, siempre ha enfrentado a sus oponentes y hoy no será diferente entendido – todos asintieron con la cabeza

- Una cosa más enana que tan hábil eres realmente – ella sonrio con dulzura, provocando un escalofrió a sus compañeros y respondió – soy casi tan ágil como Taki, pero no tan flexible como el – el mencionado sonrio y alzo su pulgar – porque lo usaremos si lo notaron nos juzgaron por un secreto que ninguno sabia, pero los haremos ir al infierno y sufrir, YA-HA

- YA-HA!

El árbitro pito para llamar a los jugadores al campo, después de superar ese impase tan fuerte

Continuara…

En el próximo capítulo empezara el partido.

**XXXXXXXX-XXXXXXX**

Que les pareció este capitulo, por fa comenten así no sean buenos, arigato por leer

Y gracias a artemisa93 por tus comentarios, me da gusto que mi historia te gustara y a los que la leen y siguen arigato por la oportunidad n_n.

Atte: moon-mistick


End file.
